


Midnight Visit

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, ray x mc - Freeform, slight coaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: "Ray" comes in the check on MC, noting that she is asleep; but she had actually been waiting for him.





	Midnight Visit

She gave a small sigh as she rolled over in the incredibly fluffy bed that was provided for her. She glaced out the window near her, seeing the lights illuminating the garden slightly flicker against the dark sky. Part of her hoped to catch a glimpse of him, since he favored walking around the garden at night; but she frowned when there was not a single trace of him.

Her phone suddenly buzzed than, and she hastily grabbed it, flicking her finger across the screen to see what was going on in the chat. The AIs he created, Yoosung and Zen, were discussing something with the Jaehee AI, rather actively, but she closed out the chat, locked her phone screen, and placed it back down on the dresser next her; she honestly didn’t feel like playing the game right now.

She had gotten far too used to having conversations with him, and it was getting to the point where all she wanted to do was wait for him. She constantly thought of him, and smiled when her phone lit up with his name. Sure, it had only been a few days; realistically, she knew, falling for a complete stranger who ‘asked’ you to come to his home to 'test a game’ was completely insane. But…something about him just felt… _right_ , to her. All she could do was day dream about him, when he wasn’t talk or messaging her.

She shifted again on the bed and rolled to her back, huffing. She looked over at her phone, debating on calling him, even if it was just to hear his voicemail; but she stopped, when she heard footsteps in the hall near her door.

She rolled over and wrapped herself in her blanket, pretending to be asleep, just in case it was one the 'night men’ that he seemed to have around on her floor to look out for her. Though he told her they would do no harm to her, they still made her uneasy. So pretending to be asleep was the best way to avoid dealing with them and their prodding questions.

But instead of a heavy knock like they would do, it was soft and quick; she knew instantly it was him. When she didn’t give a reply, but stay where she was laying, he opened the door slowly, and she could hear the padding of his feet as he stepped into her room. The door closed with a soft click and she could feel him moving as he came over to the bed. Her eyes were closed, as she pretended to sleep, and she could feel his hand gently press on her side.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you much today,” he whispered, an extremely sad tone in his voice. “I wish I could have taken you for a walk or be able to prepare your dinner myself. I’m so sorry, MC. I’ll make it up to you soon. Sleep well, my princess.”

Her heart fluttered at as words and she tried not to let him hear her sharp intake of breath. She felt his hand lift off her slowly and could hear his foot steps as they headed back to the door. She pushed the blanket off suddenly and sat up to face him, her hands bundling the fabric to her chest.

“Ray, come back!”

He turned on his heals and stared at her for a moment, before darting right back to her side, a concerned look on his face.

“MC, forgive me. I didn’t mean to wake you! As much as I wish to see you, you need to sleep.”

He raised his hand for a moment, as if he meant to reach out and stroke her cheek, but he hesitated and was lowering it, till she reached out to grab it, placing it on her face herself. She nuzzled into his gloved palm, and his breath caught in his chest for a moment.

“I’ve been wanting to see you, Ray. I don’t mind staying awake with you. Please, stay with me a while?”

His mind was a whirl; she had never shown this much affection towards him before, and he truly didn’t want to miss a chance for her to give him more…

He glanced at the door, knowing full well he had work that needed to be done; but he nodded to her, and sat a little closer to her on the bed. Her hand was still holding his, and his heart was fluttering from the warmth coming off her body. She rested her head on his shoulder than, and it felt as if he was melting like an ice cream cone on a hot summer day.

“MC…should I…should we, be this close and touching? I wouldn’t want to anger my savior…”

She pulled away for a moment and looked at him, her eyes practically drilling into his; it was…intimidating; a feeling he had never really experienced with anyone, other than his savior.

Without warning, she pressed her lips against his. His eyes grew wide open as hers fluttered shut, but he didn’t pull away from her. His eyes slowly closed as well, his will to pull away dissolving into thin air. She pulled away slowly, and a small puff of air came from him as his eyes opened to look at her. She could see the questions in his eyes, but she didn’t want to hesitate any longer.

With a little pushing, she managed to get him to lie down on his back, on her bed, as she slowly crept on to his lap. A pink hue graced his cheeks as she straddled him, and he threw an arm over his face to cover it.

“MC…what are you doing to me? This is…oddly exciting, but nerve wracking…savior may-”

She shushed him, and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose softly, eliciting a small gasp from him, and she gave a soft smile as she sat back up.

“Ray. I want to show you…a different kind of 'love’ than what your savior has shown you…”

At the mention of comparison to his savior, his eyes darkened a bit, a threatening glow appearing in the mint of his iris. She caressed his chest, trying to calm him.

“But, if you wish for me to stop, all you need do is tell me. I don’t ever want to force something like this on you. You have been…so kind to me…and I want to share this…with you.”

She was looking away from him by the end of her statement, her arms slowly wrapping around herself. She felt suddenly incredibly vulnerable, and was worried she was making a fool of herself; reading too much into something that may not even be there like she thought. And besides… _he was a complete stranger_! She started to move to get off him, but he brought himself up slightly, his hand reaching out to her.

“Wait! MC, wait…”

She looked back at him slightly, stopping just above his knees. She saw him visibly swallow, and he dropped back down on his back, covering his face with his hands. She could hear a slight shiver in his voice when he finally spoke again.

“I…I want you…I want you to love me, MC…please…”

She moved back up and held her self high above him with her forearms. Her eyes were scanning his red tinted face, until she leaned down to give him a soft kiss. As she kissed him, her hands trailed down his chest and she tugged his shirt up to get to his belt. He heard the click of the buckle and the shuffling sound of her undoing it completely. When he could feel her hands undoing the button and teasing at the zipper, he grabbed her wrists suddenly. He pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly.

“MC, what if I hurt you? What if I…do something wrong?”

The sheer worry in his eyes as he looked at her made her heart weep. “It’s alright,” she whispered, touching his cheek reassuringly, “I’ll guide you as you need. And if you want to stop, tell me so.”

He gave her a nod and leaned forward to take her lips in a kiss this time. He nipped at her bottom lip curiously, and started slightly when she whimpered.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, no. It just felt…interesting, is all.”

He gave a slight smirk, and continued to nibble at her lip, as she went about undoing his pants front. His confidence in kissing her wavered, however, when he felt her hand shift under his clothing, and began stroking him. Her fingers were wrapped lightly around his shaft, and she bit her lip when noticing despite it not being too big, it had a good bit of girth. A high blush rose in her cheeks when she thought about it, and she suddenly started avoiding eye contact with him.

His breath came in a slight shutter as she continued to stroke him; but his eyes looked worried.

“Is something the matter? Is…am I…um…”

She could sense his worry on his 'endowment’, so she shook her head, resting her head against his shoulder.

“No, Ray, it’s not that! I was just…imagining how it would feel…inside me.”

“In…side…”

She giggled at his stutter, but shifted back atop him, positioning herself on his lap. He looked down and noticed she was pulling her dress up, and pushing her panties to the side to let his tip rest in her folds. His mouth slacked a bit as he felt the velvety warmth of her entrance on his tip; but he looked up to her face once again for reassurance.

She nodded to him, and slowly began pushing herself down on his cock. Her mouth opened slightly as he came to the hilt, his tip hitting her at the deepest point. His hands came to her hips gripping her tightly, his breath coming in small gasps.

“Ah! Th-this feels so-ah!”

Once she felt adjusted to him, she braced her hands on his chest, and lifted herself up slowly, than dropped herself back down on him. He groaned loudly at the first feeling of leaving her warmth, and shuttered when sheathed by her again. She did that same movement several more times, before leaning forward to give him a deep kiss, as she rolled her hips against his.

His gloved fingers tangled in her hair, keep her mouth pressed to his, and she whimpered into their kiss when he took over by moving his hips to press his cock into her again and again. He pulled away from the kiss and let his head fall back, as she leaned a little further to press her forehead against his. His hands were gripping at her hips than, and he was rolling his up more and more.

“MC…something is stirring…in my chest…everything feels…so hot!”

Each phrase came out in a deep moan, as his movements began to get quicker and more sporadic. She could feel the coil tightening in her middle, and she gripped at his coat front, biting at her lip to keep her moans in. He nudged her head with his nose and took her bruised lip between his teeth, making her release her moans for him.

She could feel him swelling within her, sensing he was getting incredibly close to his edge; just as she was.

“MC! I’m going-to burst! Ah!”

“Let go Ray…f-fill me…”

“Oh god…I can’t…stop myself!”

“You don’t need to, Ray, you don’t need to!”

Her name rang from his throat as he gripped her tight, pressing himself hard into her a few more times, as she tightened around him. He felt her twitching within, and his body shuttered with each flutter of her walls. When they were finally spent, they laid on the bed together, him still well inside her, and she strewn on his chest. She made to move slowly, once she caught her breath, and he watched as she shifted from his lap. He saw his cock slip from her folds, and a thick, white line falling along the side of her inner thigh.

“My…essence…is inside you, MC. Does it feel good?”

The genuine look of curiosity on his face made her entire being burn. She covered her face, suddenly feeling embarrassed, and he immediately became concerned.

“Did I say something wrong?! Did I hurt you?! MC, I’m sorry-!”

She swatted at his chest, and giggled, still having one hand covering her face.

“Ray, stop! I’m just embarrassed! That was such a strange question! But…I guess…it does feel nice, being this intimate…with you.”

She smiled, and she seemed to beam at him; it was like looking into the moon on a starry and bright night. He smiled in return, and sat up, shifting next to her. He took her hand in his, and brushed his thumb along her knuckles, mulling a question over in his mind.

“MC?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we do this…again?”

She looked up at him, his eyes still staring down at her hand.

“It felt like…you belonged to me. While we were doing that. I want to keep that feeling…forever.”

He finally looked up at her, his eyes glistening from the tears welling up in them. She let out the breath she was holding in a small gasp, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He hugged her just as tightly, burying his face in her neck.

“Yes, Ray. We can be like this with each other. Forever.”


End file.
